<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Être là by Garance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186084">Être là</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance'>Garance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FootballShot [552]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, DFB-Pokal, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fuck. That. Game. Fuck. The. Referee., I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Men Crying, TT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Filip sait que Mijat a besoin de lui après ce dur match.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Filip Kostic/Mijat Gacinovic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FootballShot [552]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Être là</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Être là</span>
</p><p><br/>Filip mord sa lèvre alors qu'il se rend compte de son erreur en quart de finale. S'il n'avait pas eu de carton rouge contre Brême, il aurait pu jouer avec ses amis contre le Bayern, et espérer se qualifier pour la finale. Maintenant, ils ont perdu à cause d'un arbitrage qu'il ne souhaite plus contester depuis le carton rouge. Il va dans les vestiaires pour réconforter ses coéquipiers, il ne veut pas les voir aussi triste, parce qu'il se sent à moitié coupable, responsable de la défaite. S'il n'avait pas eu son carton rouge, ils seraient peut-être en finale, en train de célébrer. Il va ruminer longtemps sur ça et il le sait, il n'est pas foutu de se calmer avant longtemps quand ils perdent. Filip garde ses poings fermement serrés, il a besoin de se dérouler sur quelque chose.</p><p><br/>Mais tout se calme en lui quand il voit Mijat abattu sur le banc, une main sur son visage pour cacher ses yeux. Non. Il refuse de voir ça. Pas ce soir. Tout autour de lui semble disparaître, le bruit, les autres, le désespoir, alors qu'il se dirige vers l'autre serbe pour le tenir contre lui et lui permettre de laisser une partie de sa tristesse s'échapper, alors que son épaule accueille ses larmes. Filip n'est pas du genre à laisser les autres cacher leur peine en les tenant contre lui, mais c'est différent avec Gacinovic, le plus jeune est comme un petit frère pour lui, c'est son devoir de le protéger. Sang Balkan. Peut-être que Mijat est à Francfort depuis beaucoup plus d'années que lui, mais Filip se sent comme si c'était son rôle de protéger Gacinovic.</p><p><br/>Filip ne sait pas si les autres les regardent, s'ils ont compris que le jeune serve pleurait dans ses bras, mais ses doutes ne l'empêchent pas de reconforter le milieu de terrain du mieux qu'il peut, il ne compte pas le laisser être triste sans essayer de faire quelque chose. Il espère être une bonne épaule, parce qu'il compte offrir à son petit un beau trophée à l'avenir.</p><p><br/>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>